


To Feel Useful

by bleedinglight



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Lauriam, mentions of Strelitzia, spoilers for khux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedinglight/pseuds/bleedinglight
Summary: His name isn’t on the list.It’s not on the list.What does he do now?
Relationships: Ephemer & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Skuld & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	To Feel Useful

Brain’s voice was calm and reassuring. The hand on his shoulder a weight that anchored him down. He knew that he was trying to say something to him, but his mind felt heavy as if a fog had decided to settle in.

_I don’t know why I was chosen for this role._

_I was never particularly good at anything._

He felt sick.

Ventus can feel his eyes beginning to sting. He can feel his heart squeezing in his chest, feel the air being knocked out of his lungs. It hurt.

It hurt.

_It hurt._

He ignored the calls of his name as he ran away. He didn’t know where. All he knew was that he needed to get away. He needed to get some distance from the others. From those who were _truly_ chosen for their role and not like him. From the beginning, he knew something didn’t feel right. Compared to the others, there wasn’t anything particularly special about him at all. No, the one in his place was supposed to be Strelitzia— _Lauriam’s sister_.

The siblings were supposed to be together. Both of them chosen for their role to become Dandelions.

To become the leaders that would guide future Keyblade wielders in upcoming generations.

He wasn’t meant to be with them.

_He was always meant to be lonely._

Ventus grunted as he fell over and landed on his knees. Tears dripped from his eyes and he wiped them away furiously. Looking up, Ventus realized he was in the shadow of the clock tower. The same place where ‘Ava’ had given him the book. Looking back, he should have realized something wasn’t right. Ventus was never part of any particular Union despite knowing he should have been a part of them. He flitted between groups, never quite knowing where he belonged and can only help out where he can.

No one liked him enough to be his friend. They saw his power and wanted to use it, so he let them.

He swallowed, forcing himself to stand and made his way closer to the tower.

Why would ‘Ava’ give him a book meant for someone else? What happened to Strelitzia?

_Why was it him?_

Answers that he needed to know but scared to find out. Ephemer assured him (and Skuld) that they would be able to figure it out together. That no matter what, they would always be friends. Desperately, he wanted to believe in his words. Selfishly, he wished that it was his name that was on his list. Not Strelitzia’s. But the guilt hit him soon because that was Lauriam’s sister and he was searching for her. He had no apparent leads, but now they did have one.

And Ventus was responsible for it.

Or partly responsible.

He stepped inside of the tower, arms wrapped around himself tightly. It was cold and dusty. No one bothered going in here anymore, but it was still an important place. Something felt off.

_“I can help you save your friends. The path you’re all on now—it will lead to destruction.”_

Ventus stopped at that.

That voice…

“You’re…”

_“I can help you.”_

Ventus hunched himself forward. “How…?”

How can he save them when he didn’t have any power? When he wasn’t supposed t—

_“Trust me.”_

Darkness curled around him and Ventus can see what it was trying to convey to him. If this world was destined to fall in the end anyway, the least he can do was save the others from that fate.

He would become the virus that would prevent them from falling.


End file.
